


Drabble: Hunting.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Batman Begins
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from elistaire: Ducard/Wayne. <a href="http://ewenbell.com/digital/werribee-zoo-residents/0193-southern-white-rhinoceros.jpg">Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> (Image is of rhino drinking water out of a river.)
> 
> Ducard/Wayne, in name only. Sorry.

"In order to understand the hunter," Ducard whispers, "you must become the hunted.You must understand how it is to live every day with _external_ fear."

External fear. _In other words, stop focusing on your parents. Focus on Falcone._ Bruce nods. Imagine that he and Falcone are hunter and hunted. It doesn't matter which is which. There can be no hunted without the hunter. There can be no prey without the predator.

He must become the predator, must become fear. And with Ducard's teachings, he can avenge his parents. Only then can he rest. Only then can he begin to live.


End file.
